ただ、君を愛してる Simplemente, te quiero
by Katzemon chan
Summary: Una promesa… un corazón roto…  secretos… oscuridad… odio… así fue como llegué a ti… ¿aún así llegarás a amarme?...porque yo… pese a todo… simplemente te quiero. Es un  YatenxMina, TaikixEmi y SeiyaxSere
1. Chapter 1

Holitas a todos, de nuevo y después de tanto tiempo publicando de nuevo jejeje bueno este fic va dedicado a los fans de Sailor Moon especificamente a los quegustan de la pareja MinaxYaten, también habrá EmyxTaiki y Serexseiya y muchos enredos jejeje espero les guste.

Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, son creación de la gran mangaka Naoko Takeuchi sama. Espero que lo disfruten y los haga soñar un rato.

ただ、君を愛してる(Simplemente, te quiero)

Por: Katzemon

-simplemente te quiero- (diálogo).

-_simplemente te quiero_- (pensamiento).

_Simplemente te quie__ro (escritura). _

Capítulo 1.約束(yakusoku/promesa)

Introducción

En aquel tiempo quién me iba a decir que terminaría enamorada de ti…sin dudar hubiera contestado: ni aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la tierra. No cabe duda que el amor es azaroso llega de repente, sin avisar, sin contemplaciones, un día no está y al otro sin más nos invade.

Pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, cuando amas a alguien también debes estar preparado para que otros sentimientos afloren: odiarás a quien la dañe, envidiarás a los que la rodean, tendrás miedo de perder a esa persona, serás egoísta porque querrás tenerla siempre a tu lado, en fin. Sin embargo…aunque así sea no hay necesidad de pensar lo que es evidente… porque…Simplemente te quiero…

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

_-Es víspera de navidad y en los hogares, las familias se reúnen para compartir una emotiva cena y brindis. Afuera, la nieve cae intensamente cubriendo el suelo con __una capa de concreto blanquizco- _

_-__Para algunos, esta fecha puede ser esperada con emoción, pero para otros es una época de melancolía sin festejo alguno y no se trata precisamente de la depresión navideña, es más bien soledad. La soledad es el común denominador de la sociedad actual, por soledad hay depresión, suicidios, bodas masivas e incluso la locura. Es increíble que una emoción sea capaz de descontrolar nuestra estabilidad brutalmente, es sorprendente que al no tener lazos afectivos con alguien, nos deprimamos tanto al punto de buscar desesperadamente evitar ese dolor-_

_-__Yo estoy sola y a la vez no…en días como hoy me siento sola, pero no lo estoy literalmente, es sólo que las personas más importantes para mí, no se encuentran a mi lado, por eso este tipo de soledad-_

-_De nuevo estoy filosofando_- pensaba una joven de cabellos rubios que miraba desde su ventana el apacible caer de la nieve.

Desganada suspiró en la venta cubriéndola de bao, deslizó lento su dedo índice, percibiendo la frialdad del material y formando una S en el húmedo cristal –Me preguntó qué hará en este momento…Seiya…-susurró con melancolía -Artemis…ya es navidad otra vez… y seguramente mi padre no vendrá… como de costumbre- dijo ella acariciando el suave pelaje blanco del gato recostado en su regazo. Era una joven de 17 años, cabellos dorados descendían como una cascada sobre su espalda y dos enormes ojos azules brillan entre su triste faz.

Entonces dos golpes suaves en la puerta la hicieron virar a esa dirección –señorita Minako- habló una mujer madura de cabellos verdes -la cena ya casi está lista-

La aludida rodó los ojos con resignación, soltó a su gato, se sentó en su cama con edredones color lila –Setsuna, cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Mina, tú eres como mi hermana mayor, has estado conmigo desde que éramos niñas, así que no veo porque sigues llamándome señorita Minako-

-lo siento señori…- pero se retractó al ver la mirada de enojo de la joven -digo Mina, es que el señor Aino me ha prohibido llamarla por su nombre de pila-

Como siempre al hablar de su padre, el brillo en sus pupilas desapareció y su semblante se tornó cabizbajo -mi padre…por él no te preocupes, no está ahora…y hablando de él… ¿sabes si vendrá hoy a casa?-

Setsuna sabía cuánto le afectaba a la joven el distanciamiento de su padre, pero no podía hacer más que estar a su lado, así que con un aire de tristeza se acercó a la cama y se sentó acariciando tiernamente la cabeza de Mina -no me ha notificado nada…pero, tú sabes que el señor Aino siempre está ocupado-

Una sonrisa forzada se escapó de los finísimos labios de la rubia -sí…como siempre-

-vamos anímate…he preparado estofado de cordero y la tarta de limón que tanto te gusta- comentó Setsuna con emoción, sentimiento que deseaba transmitirle a la joven que yacía en sus brazos.

Mina respiró con profundidad, Setsuna siempre hacía lo mismo, le preparaba su comida favorita y la reconfortaba, era más que una amiga para ella y no podía desairarla, así que se forzó a mostrarle una sonrisa -claro, en seguida bajo-

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

La cena fue sencilla pero agradable, no sólo porque era deliciosa, sino porque sus amigos estaban con ella: Hiro, el viejo jardinero, Chouji, el regordete chofer, Sanji, el divertido chef que siempre intentaba conquistar a Setsuna, quien era su tutora; ellos eran su única familia.

Mina es la única hija de Matsumoto Aino, dueño de los laboratorios Ainko, la empresa farmacéutica más poderosa de Japón. Nunca había pasado privaciones, no podía negarlo, vivían en una casa grande, asistía a uno de los institutos más prestigiosos del país, pero nada la satisfacía. Su madre murió cuando ella tenía tres años, por extraño que pareciera, Mina no recordaba nada de aquella época, era como si una laguna se cruzara en ese episodio de su vida, lo único que sabía era que desde la muerte de su madre, su padre se volvió frió y cortante, pese a todo Mina trataba de sobrellevarlo, nunca fue muy buena en la escuela, pero se esforzaba. Además, en un intento por complacer a su padre, asiste a una academia de música, de la cual ya casi egresa, pues desde niña fue obligada a tomar clases de violín, aunque su verdadera vocación era el canto.

Después de la deliciosa cena, la rubia se despidió de todos los presentes y subió las escalaras para entrar a su cuarto. Arrojó el suéter que la cubría sobre una silla y se dejó caer sobre la cama -_siempre es lo mismo…mi padre nunca viene y menos en estas fechas. Desde que tengo memoria él nunca está…de seguro tiene alguna junta de negocios fuera del país, después de todo su empresa es lo más importante para él…hace dos meses que no lo veo y cuando tengo la fortuna de hacerlo él…casi nunca me dirige la palabra…¿qué es lo que no te agrada de mi?…¿porqué no me amas?…padre_- pensó al tiempo que un gruñido se colaba entre sus labios y estampaba su rostro en la almohada.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

Del otro lado del mundo, en New York, se encontraba la residencia de los Kuo, cuya cabeza Yamada Kuo dueño de una cadena televisiva e inversionista, era considerado uno de los hombres más importantes de la industria del entretenimiento.

En la sala, un joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos azules escuchó el claxon de un auto, al confirmar por la ventana de quien se trataba, subió corriendo las escaleras y sin previo aviso, entró de lleno a la habitación de su hermanastro -Yaten…nuestro padre ha llegado- gritó con emoción.

Yaten Kuo, era el mayor de los hermanos Kuo, de pelo plateado, ojos verdes y cuerpo bien definido, asediado frecuentemente por las mujeres, además de ser el portador del título de él mujeriego y libertino de la familia Kuo. Se acababa de poner el saco negro de su conjunto y miró al recién llegado con fastidio – Seiya ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar?-

El ojiazul hizo una reverencia -lo siento…creo que estaba emocionado y…-

-me interesa un rábano cómo te sientas…- gritó el joven de cabellos plateados -más vale que está estúpida cena termine rápido para no ver tu cara por mucho tiempo-

Seiya siguió con la cabeza baja -¿Por qué siempre te compartas así conmigo?…somos hermanos…-

-ese es tu error- se apresuró a decir Yaten - nosotros no somos hermanos, tú eres hijo de esa sirvienta que se revolcó con mi padre, no eres más que el bastardo de la familia…-dijo con el toque despectivo que lo caracterizaba.

-no sigas…- susurró el de cabellos azabaches visiblemente afectado.

Pero una carcajada se escuchó en la habitación -¿o si no qué? ¿Vas a golpearme?...eres igual a tú madre…no pueden ocultar su verdadera sangre corriente -

Sin poderse contener más, Seiya asió al peliplateado del saco con ambas manos y lo miró con rencor -con mi madre no te metas-

-¿con tu madre?- prosiguió Yaten mientras una sonrisa retorcida se dibujaba en su rostro -de esa ni siquiera me hables, no fue más que una zorra cazafortunas-

-ya cállate- gritó Seiya enfurecido mientras lo empujaba hasta someterlo contra la pared.

Por su parte Yaten no perdió la compostura y otra vez mostraba esa sonrisa sínica -no te atreverás a golpearme, tú sabes que tengo razón, tú no perteneces a nuestro mundo, sólo estás aquí porque mi padre tuvo compasión de ti, no quiso dejarte abandonado en la calle y lo sabes bien, así que lárgate de mi cuarto- finalizó el mayor de los Kuo con desprecio.

Había algo de cierto en todo ello, si estaba ahí fue porque su padre lo llevó con él, así que le debía todo. La mandíbula de Seiya aún estaba apretada por la irá, pero lánguidamente fue soltando la camisa del ojiverde y salió corriendo hasta desaparecer por el pasillo derecho y entrar a su cuarto.

Yaten alzó la ceja arrogantemente y acomodó su traje de un tirón –imbecil- susurró con enojo. Se disponía a peinarse cuando alguien irrumpió de nuevo en su espacio.

-por qué no intentas cambiar un poco tus modales, sigues igual de arrogante- comentó Taiki, el hermano menor de Yaten quien se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

El ojiverde soltó un suspiró y se dirigió al baño para verse al espejo y arreglarse el traje que aún estaba arrugado por el estrujo de Seiya -parece que ese idiota te está contagiando sus malos hábitos, debes tocar antes de entrar-

El joven de lentes y cabellos castaños lo siguió hasta el baño -estaba abierto y eso me permitió escuchar todo el escándalo que montaste, deberías por lo menos respetarlo, Seiya nunca se mete con nosotros-

-déjame en paz –gruñó Yaten con fastidio -sabes que no soporto a ese imbecil, siempre haciéndose el bueno y perfecto delante de nuestro padre-

-Seiya es bueno con los números y si no te aplicas…tal vez nuestro padre lo considere para ser el sucesor- comentó Taiki con seriedad.

-eso nunca sucederá…- dijo gravemente el hermano mayor, con un resplandor malvado acentuado por una media sonrisa -antes acabo con él…como que me llamo Yaten Kuo-

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

Seiya se arrojó sobre la cama y apretó fuertemente las sabanas. Impotencia, siempre se sentía igual desde que llegó a esa casa. Sabía bien que Yaten lo odiaba, pero no era sólo por el hecho de que fuera el fruto de una relación fuera del matrimonio, sino porque al enterarse de semejante traición, la madre de Yaten y Taiki había sufrido una embolia que la obligó a vivir postrada en la cama de un hospital lejos de su familia.

Inconcientes lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y apretó con más ímpetu las telas en sus manos -madre, por qué tuviste que fijarte en un hombre que no era de tu misma condición…pero más importante…por qué me dejaste solo, si no hubieras muerto entonces… habríamos huido lejos de todos, lejos de esta familia …- susurró adolorido en la oscuridad de su cuarto.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

Ya era un nuevo día en Japón, su despertador sonó con la acostumbrada melodía y una adormilada Minako salió de entre las sabanas preparaba para ir al colegio, se bañó, se puso su uniforme y posteriormente se sentó frente a su tocador para cepillar su larga cabellera dorada. Tomó el cepillo y lo deslizó distraídamente.

-Mina...-se escuchó desde la entrada.

-adelante Setsuna...¿qué pasa?-

La mujer de cabellos verdes entró extendiéndole un sobre blanco -te llegó esto en el correo-

-debe ser él…- susurró Mina con emoción, mientras estrujaba la carta contra su pecho.

Setsuna la miró tiernamente, sólo había una persona que la ponía de tan buen humor -es del joven Seiya ¿no es así?-

-sí, él nunca se olvida de las fechas importantes-

El ama de llaves sonrió para ella, sabía que Seiya era el único amigo de Mina y entendía los sentimientos de la joven, entonces le dio la espalda regalándole la privacidad que supuso la rubia deseaba -muy bien, el desayuno está listo, la espero abajo-

-claro- comentó la rubia emocionada y al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba, buscó unas tijeras y abrió lo más rápido que pudo el sobre. La carta estaba escrita en una hoja de color azul claro.

_¿Cómo está la niña más linda del planeta tierra y galaxias circunvecinas? Espero que muy bien, yo sigo estudiando como loco, ya sabes, no me gusta quedarme atrás y mis hermanos me llevan la delantera. _

_¿Cómo vas con el violín? Espero que me dediques un recital completo cuando regrese. _

_Mina, me convertiré en un gran hombre, te lo aseguró y regresaré para cumplir nuestra promesa. Tú no la olvides. _

_PD. Feliz Navidad…__casi lo olvidaba, se supone que este era el verdadero motivo de la carta ¿verdad?_

_Como siempre, un abrazo y un beso para mi adorada Mina chan._

Minako suspiró con ternura –tonto, cómo crees que olvidaré la promesa- y lentamente llevó su mano al cuello para tomar entre sus dedos un pequeño anillo de plata que colgaba de una gargantilla –es nuestra promesa-

Inicia flash back

La noche caía sobre la cuidad y entre la maleza de un jardín se escuchaban los sollozos de una niña pequeña. A su lado, un niño de unos siete años, de cabellos negros y lindos ojos azules la consolaba -ya no llores Mina chan- suplicó mientras acariciaba la cabellera de una pequeña rubia.

-pero es que mi papá ni siquiera me mira…él me odia- susurró con las mejillas rosadas y la cara mojada en llanto.

El niño la miró preocupado -no digas eso…vamos, regresa a tu casa, de seguro Setsuna está buscándote-

-no Seiya- gritó Mina -ya no quiero estar ahí…-

-vamos, no puedes irte hasta que estés grande-

-pero yo no quiero…- musitó la rubia entre gimoteos.

Entonces, al niño pareció ocurrírsele algo y la miró emocionado -ya sé… espera a que crezcamos y entonces yo iré por ti y te rescataré-

Mina lo miró mientras hacía un puchero -¿sólo estás mintiendo para que regrese?-

-no miento, yo iré por ti… mira, te doy esto como prueba- y le dio un anillo de plata con su nombre grabado en el reverso –mi madre me lo regaló, así cuando valla por ti, tú me lo regresas…entonces es una promesa…yo iré por ti Mina chan- dijo Seiya con una enorme sonrisa.

La niña tomó el anillo entre sus manitas y lo estrujó unos segundos -entonces… cuando crezcamos… ¿estaremos juntos?- Seiya asintió con la cabeza y Mina sonrió tiernamente -entonces, yo te prometo que cuando seamos grandes cuidaré de ti y siempre estaremos juntos-

-muy bien, es una promesa…- finalizó le pequeño para volver a sonreírle a su amiga.

Fin de flash back

-Seiya… nunca lo olvido… nunca me olvido de ti… es nuestra promesa- pensó la joven antes de guardar la carta en su cajón y salir de su habitación.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

Recostado sobre su cama, miró el techo blanquizco y lentamente fue apretando el puño –maldita sea- gruñó Yaten con fastidio –de sólo pensar que debemos regresar a Japón me enfermo, mientras más lejos estuviera de ahí estaba bien, pero mi padre tenía que salir con esa genial idea-

Y recordó con lujo de detalle lo sucedido hace apenas un rato en la cena de navidad.

Inicia flash back

Era un hombre de cabellera plateada y ojos azules, con gran porte y distinción. Llevaba un traje negro de vestir, resaltando un par de mancuernillas doradas con sus iniciales YK, Yamada Kuo. Dio un par de golpes a una copa con una cucharilla llamando la atención de todos los presentes -hijos, que bueno que nos encontramos todos aquí reunidos, ya que tengo algo importante que decirles-

Yaten, su primogénito lo miró interesado -¿de que se trata padre? ¿Algún cambio en la compañía?-

-de hecho es una alianza, como pueden ver invité a cenar a la hermosa señorita Serena Tsukino, hija del prestigiado señor Omura Tsukino- comentó el hombre mirando a la joven sentada a su lado izquierdo.

Ella era una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados, piel blanca y profundos ojos azules, buena amiga de los Kuo, pues estudiaban en la misma escuela y desde su llegada habían establecido lazos por compartir la misma nacionalidad. Con vehemencia Serena les sonrió -espero no importunar su cena de navidad, pues aunque nos conocemos de mucho tiempo, nunca había compartido su mesa en estas vísperas-

-de ninguna manera Serena san, ya sabe que es un placer para nosotros contar con su presencia, usted es una buena amiga de la familia- comentó Taiki con educación.

La cabeza de los Kuo sonrió complacido -es bueno saber que todos se lleven tan bien, porque tengo algo importante que comunicarles, hijos, Kou entretaiment, cooperará con la televisora Tsukino para la creación de varios programas televisivos de corte educativo-

-¿educativo?...- cuestionó Yaten alzando la ceja algo perturbado -pero nosotros nos basamos en el entretenimiento de índole comercial-

Su padre bebió tranquilamente de su copa y prosiguió -en efecto, pero ya es hora de colaborar un poco a favor de las necesidades sociales-

Por su parte Seiya habló con emoción -de hecho es una gran idea, es como adoptar la filosofía de la BBC de Londres y realizar programas educativos que puedan ser doblados en varios idiomas y así buscar la importación-

Serena lo miró animada –exacto Seiya Kun, además en cuanto a documentales, pensamos hacer una serie de programas exclusivamente de Japón que funjan a las veces de material promocional del país-

-es una genial…digo, me parece una idea muy buena- repuso el joven de cabellos negros abochornado por su reacción.

Su padre lo miró divertido y soltó una carcajada -no te contengas Seiya, entiendes muy bien a lo que me refiero y comparto tu entusiasmo-

Taiki acomodó sus gafas y se dirigió a los presentes -a mi me parece un buen acierto el incursionar en otro terreno, la televisión más que cualquier otro medio debe innovar-

-así es Taiki, pero lo más importante, es que ustedes participarán del proyecto y me mostrarán sus habilidades. No es una competencia pero, debo identificar quién de ustedes se perfila para ser mi sucesor…para esto, regresaremos a Japón- comentó el padre de los Kuo con serenidad.

Seiya abrió los ojos por la impresión -¿de verdad padre?-

Por su parte Yaten se puso de pie intranquilo -¿qué? Me niego...podemos trabajar bien desde aquí, no hay razón para regresar-

Sin embargo Yamada Kuo miró con rigor a los presentes -trabajaremos de la mano de la televisora Tsukino ¿acaso no escuchaste? Y debemos estar allá. Si no quieres ir, ese ya no es mi problema y está es mi última palabra. Continúen cenando por favor- finalizó fuertemente.

Yaten sólo volvió a tomar asiento y bebió de un sorbo la media copa de vino que le quedaba -_maldita sea, ese lugar me trae los más desagradables recuerdos…pero tal vez sea el escenario adecuado para acabar contigo…Seiya_-

Fin de Flash back

-y por si fuera poco, ese idiota de Seiya aprovechó la oportunidad para lucirse frente a papá…mierda…lo peor es que debo regresar o ese idiota lo tendrá de su lado…- su mano derecha subió perezosa y cubrió sus ojos –si fuera por mí… no regresaría… no regresaría nunca - y cerró sus parpados y sintió como su pequeña gata subía de un brinco a la cama y se echaba a su lado -Luna…- susurró Yaten con fastidio -debemos regresar a Japón- y poniendo su mente en blanco para evitar dar más vueltas al asunto se quedó dormido.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

Mina bajó corriendo las escaleras con su violín en mano -Setsuna…- gritó al identificar a su amiga -¿mandaste la carta que te encargué?-

-claro que sí Mina, lo pedí Express cómo me lo encargaste-

La rubia suspiró con satisfacción -gracias, espero que le llegué puntual-

La joven de cabellos verdes vio el instrumento -¿vas a tocar el violín?-

-sí, voy al estudio un rato-

-enseguida te llevo té- propuso Setsuna.

-gracias y si puedes unas de esas ricas galletas con chispas, me harías muy feliz- dijo Mina con la energía que acostumbraba y se orientó al despacho.

-siempre es lo mismo con ella- dijo el ama de llaves y con una sonrisa fue a la cocina.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

Seiya se retorció entre las sabanas de su cama, su cabello negro sobre la almohada ya estaba enmarañado por tantas vueltas que había dado. Enfadado aventó la cobija que lo cubría y llevó sus manos atrás de la nuca –_maldito insomnio pero, es comprensible después de tantas emociones en una sola noche_- habló consigo mismo –_quisiera que el tiempo pasará rápido, a decir verdad, creo que yo, al igual que Mina necesito alejarme de mi familia…ya no soporto el trato de Yaten, desde que nos conocimos él me ha tratado peor cada día…pero_ –pensó mientras una sonrisa apareció en sus labios -ya pronto regresaré y nos veremos de nuevo Mina…- y después de un leve suspiró cerró los ojos para conciliar el sueño.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

Por su parte Taiki también se encontraba en la cama, pero escuchaba música con su mp3. De pronto las agudas notas de un contrabajo anunciaron el inicio de aquella melodía que tanta nostalgia le traía, era el Canon en D mayor de Pachelbel, el favorito de su madre. Entonces, sus ojos se cristalizaron al evocarla, aunque Yaten insistía en que su madre había enfermado al enterarse de la existencia de Seiya y su progenitora, antes de irse a New York ella le había revelado algo que desde entonces rondaba en su mente.

Inicia flash back

La mujer yacía en aquella habitación blanca, reposaba sobre la cama y el pequeño Taiki estaba a su lado -Hijo ¿qué opinas de Seiya?-

El niño apretó los puños y guardó silencio. Al entender los sentimientos del pequeño, la mujer de cabellos castaños tomó ambas manitas entre las suyas –escúchame bien Taiki, sé que debes pensar que Seiya tiene la culpa del estado en que me encuentro-

-si, porque te enfermaste después de que él llegó-

Su madre lo miró con ternura y acarició su rostro -entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero Seiya no tiene la culpa de nada, mi salud no se vio afectada por él, ahora no puedo decirte todo con detalles porque aún eres pequeño para entender ciertas cosas, en su momento lo sabrás, por ahora quiero que me hagas un favor, no rechaces a Seiya, debes apoyarlo como nuevo miembro de la familia, trátalo como si fuera tu hermano de sangre ¿puedes hacer eso por mami?-

El niño de cabellos castaños sólo atinó a arrojarse al regazo de la mujer -si… madre-

Fin de flash back

-Lo siento madre, no he hecho nada de lo que me dijiste, soy tan frío e inexpresivo que nunca me acerqué a él y siempre me limité a ver los desplantes que Yaten le hacía, de seguro vas a estar decepcionada de mí madre…pero aún así…no añoró otra cosa que verte de nuevo- Y estrujó fuertemente el reproductor entre sus manos.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

El reloj marcaba las ocho de la mañana, acababa de levantarse y cepillarse los dientes, cuando tocaron a su puerta -joven Seiya, me pidió que en cuanto le llegara correspondencia la trajera y aquí está, directo de Japón- comentó el mayordomo desde la puerta extendiéndole el sobre.

El azabache lo recibió gustoso –gracias, puedes retirarte- y se sentó en la sala abriendo con entusiasmo el sobre, descubriendo una hoja color verde agua.

_Querido Seiya:_

_Gracias por la carta, no sabes el bien que me hizo, estaba muy sola ese día y tus líneas fueron como una luz calida que me envolvió (de hecho, siempre lo son)._

_El violín va bien, pero ya sabes que me gusta más cantar… y te tengo una sorpresa cuando regreses._

_¿Cómo estás tú? No te esfuerces demasiado o vas a enfermarte. _

_Por otro lado, n__unca la olvido Seiya… yo nunca olvidaré nuestra promesa…y te estaré esperando siempre._

_PD. Feliz navidad también para ti. _

_Siempre en mi corazón._

_Mina _

Con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro miró por la ventana -espera Mina, pronto regresaré y definitivamente cumpliré mi promesa…- murmuró mientras tocaba con su mano derecha una pequeña pulsera en su muñeca izquierda recordando la forma en que la obtuvo.

Inicia flash back

-¿qué haces?- preguntó el pequeño de cabellos negros a su amiga, pues desde temprano Mina no paraba de tejer algo.

-estoy haciendo una pulsera para ti, como ya me diste tu anillo, yo también quiero darte algo- comentó la niña de cabellos dorados.

-no es necesario…- iba a decir Seiya, pero ella terminó en ese momento.

-mira ya está- era una pulsera tejida con listones de diferentes tonos de azul y en el centro colgaba una pequeña estrella de plata con las iniciales MA -espero que te guste, ese dije es mío, mi madre mando a hacerlo antes de que yo naciera para que en el futuro lo usara, ahora es tuyo-

Seiya lo miró curioso -es muy bonito-

-sí…ahora si está completa la promesa…- comentó la niña y de un pequeño saltó se puso de pie -ah ya debo irme, Setsuna debe estar esperándome para comer…-se acercó a su amigo y le dio un beso en la mejilla -no lo olvides Seiya, cuando tú me rescates entonces nos regresaremos nuestras pertenencias, aunque ya no tendrá tanto caso porque estaremos juntos ¿verdad?- finalizó Mina y con una gran sonrisa desapareció.

Seiya sólo se llevó la mano a la mejilla aún sonrojada por el contacto y la miró alejarse dando saltos.

Fin de flash back

Seiya miró el techo sin soltar la pequeña estrella que pendía de su muñeca -nunca como en ese momento estuve tan seguro de querer estar contigo y no te lo he dicho aún pero, de verdad quiero estar a tu lado; no por la promesa, sino porque eres tú…aunque sé que cuando llegue el momento, me sonreirás como en ese entonces…Mina-

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

CONTINUARA…

Pues ahí está el primero, espero no aburrirlos porque va pa' largo jajaja

Saludines a todos! ñ.ñ


	2. Capítulo 2 前触れ presagio

Ahí va la segunda parte, espero les guste, espero sus comentarios n.n

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

ただ、君を愛してる(Simplemente, te quiero)

Por: Katzemon

Capítulo 2.前触れ(maebure/presagio)

Después de la cena de navidad en casa de los Kuo, Serena fue convencida por el empresario para quedarse en una de las habitaciones de la residencia y ella imposibilitada por la insistencia, pasó la noche ahí.

Por la mañana, los rayos del sol se colaban entre las grandes ventanas de la habitación y el sonido de los pájaros llegó hasta sus oídos haciéndola despertar poco a poco. Se arregló un poco y se asomó entre las cortinas para ver a su amor platónico, aquel niño del que se enamoró desde el primer momento en que lo vio y que ahora como era el hombre al que amaba intensamente.

Serena sonrió con dulzura y bajó a toda prisa para encontrarse con aquel joven que miraba imperturbable el cielo.

-Seiya…no es muy temprano para que estés despierto- comentó la rubia a sus espaldas, llamando su atención.

El azabache giró con una sonrisa en sus labios -lo mismo puedo decir…¿durmió bien?- preguntó con amabilidad.

Serena sonrió con más intensidad, él no lo sabía, pero cada gesto suyo era capaz de llevarla a la más infinita alegría -si, gracias, dormí muy bien…por cierto, al parecer la idea de tu padre fue de tu completo agrado- comentó la mujer de largos cabellos dorados.

El ojiazul paseaba su mirada distraída entre los árboles -claro que si señorita Serena, creo que es una gran estrategia-

De golpe ella llegó delante del joven -vamos Seiya, nos conocemos desde hace nueve años, cuando llegaste aquí y todavía te cuesta trabajo tutearme- dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

Un tanto sonrojado por la cercanía de la joven, hizo una pequeña reverencia -lo siento Serena, no puedo acostumbrarme-

-además…- susurró Serena con las mejillas sonrosadas -ya sabes que mi padre te tiene mucho aprecio, no dudo que en el futuro desee que ambos nos comprometamos y podamos fusionar nuestras empresas…-

Aún más apenado, Seiya dio dos pasos hacía atrás -lo siento Serena, eso no podrá ser, te quiero mucho como mi amiga pero, ya hay alguien a quien le debo fidelidad-

-entonces… ¿tienes novia?- preguntó la rubia buscando la mirada de su acompañante.

-formalmente no, pero le hice una promesa cuando éramos niños y pienso cumplirla- confesó Seiya con determinación.

-sólo eran niños…esa promesa no es valida…- dijo ella, acercándose de nuevo y recargándose en el pecho del joven Kuo -ahora ya eres un hombre, de seguro ella comprenderá…-

-lo siento Serena- dijo tranquilamente mientras la tomaba de las manos y la alejaba –eres una mujer hermosa, cualquier hombre estaría feliz de tenerte a su lado, pero yo no puedo darte lo que quieres…es mi promesa y la cumpliré, no por obligación, sino porque es lo que he deseado desde niño, ahora si me disculpas- y sin más, emprendió el paso a la residencia.

Serena se quedó sorprendida, lo vio alejarse y suspiró con melancolía, era un joven testarudo y amable, eso la hizo fijarse en él. Sus hermanos eran diferentes Taiki, demasiado callado y Yaten muy desinhibido, en cambio él, es inteligente, sensible y atractivo, todas las cualidades de un hombre completo. Lentamente caminó hasta las escaleras de la puerta y se acurrucó abrazándose a sí misma –valla que es un hombre difícil…cuánto envidio a esa mujer de la promesa- susurró con melancolía.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

Yaten se disponía a salir cuando vio a la joven de cabellos dorados en la puerta abrazándose a sí misma y susurrar algo. En silencio se acercó a la rubia -por qué estás tan sola Serena ¿no estaba Seiya contigo?- preguntó Yaten a espaladas de la mujer.

-lo estaba hasta hace unos momentos, pero creo que tenía cosas pendientes- contentó la rubia imperturbable.

-mira que dejar a una mujer tan hermosa como tú sola, no es muy educado de su parte…- y colocó su abrigo en los hombros de la joven invitada -hace frío, cúbrete-

Sus ojos azules por fin lo miraron de reojo –gracias Yaten, eres muy amable-

-no hay de que…- dijo el ojiverde mientras llegaba al lado de la joven -sólo una cosa, sí hubieras aceptado mi propuesta, yo no te dejaría sola-

Serena apartó su mirada -sólo puedo darte un gracias como en aquel entonces, yo creo que después de todo sólo tengo ojos para él…-

Enojado se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar -pues ya mejor date por vencida, por lo que escuché un día, él quiere regresar a Japón porque allá tiene a alguien-

-¿tú la conoces?- preguntó Serena con interés.

-no, pero debe ser alguien sin muchas aspiraciones para esperar a alguien como él- respondió el peliplateado arrogantemente.

-no se supone que hables así de tú hermano-

Yaten detuvo su paso y masculló -él no es mi hermano…- entonces viró y le envió a la rubia una mirada seductora -¿no quieres tomar un trago?-

-lo siento, ya deje la bebida, pero diviértete- finalizó ella y dándole la espalda entró a la casa.

-me divertiré, eso tenlo por seguro…- susurró el mayor de los Kuo y se alejó del lugar hacia la salida.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

Conducía su auto a su máxima velocidad, afuera, luces de colores centellaban adornando espectaculares y enormes edificios –kuso… Serena es una estúpida, yo puede darle todo lo que hubiera querido, pero tuvo que fijarse en ese idiota…- gruñó Yaten con fastidio –además ¿por qué debemos regresar a Japón? no hay nada bueno ahí, no tiene sentido, es igual que New York, solo que más cuadrado- pensó enojado al tiempo que descendía del auto y entregaba las llaves al ballet parking.

Entró con arrogancia al lugar, era uno de los más famosos centros nocturnos de la ciudad y estaba vestido justo para la ocasión. Un traje gris y camisa en tono índigo resaltaba la belleza de su rostro –señor Kuo- dijo el dueño del lugar al reconocer a uno de sus clientes asiduos- es un honor tenerlo de nuevo aquí, venga por favor, le daré la mejor mesa-

-no esperaba menos- comentó Yaten y se dejó guiar hasta un lugar apartado del bullicio. Algunos trozos de velo pendían del techo cubriendo discretamente la estancia, había grandes cojines y una mesa de centro con formas desproporcionadas. Pronto se dejó caer en el sillón y ordenó un Martini.

-es bueno verte de nuevo…Yaten…- susurró con voz melosa una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos azabaches, apartando los velos y llegando hasta él.

-igualmente Rei- El peliplateado la miró acercarse expectante, definitivamente era una mujer despampanante que llamaba de inmediato la atención, además que siempre procuraba vestirse con ropa ajustada y un maquillaje que la hacía ocultar sus 18 años. Ya hacía tiempo que la había conocido en un bar y después de unas copas y pasar una noche de sexo desenfrenado, cada vez que se veían procuraban repetirlo.

-me invitas a sentarme ¿no?- comentó estando ya al lado el joven y acariciar lentamente su mejilla.

Yaten sonrió torcidamente con una mirada desinhibida -cómo podría negarle el espacio a una belleza como tú-

-tan galán como siempre…- sonrió la provocativa mujer- y tal gesto merece un regalo especial…un baile sólo para ti- y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música electrónica que sonaba en el lugar. Leve y sensual así eran sus movimientos, ella sabía perfectamente lo que quería y con eso lo conseguiría.

Por su parte, Yaten se acomodó entre los cojines y sin dejar de beber la miró sin ocultar sus intensiones. La vio acercarse entre el erótico baile y dar dos zancadas sentándose en sus piernas. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó con pasión –feliz navidad…- susurró ella antes de profundizar el beso.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

El padre de los Kuo regresó de su oficina después de arreglar todo para su próximo viaje a Japón, la casa estaba en penumbras, pero no le sorprendió pues sus hijos frecuentemente salían, Taiki a alguna biblioteca, Seiya a seminarios y Yaten a algún bar.

Con pesadez llegó a su cuarto aflojó el nudo de la corbata y se sentó en la cama. Del cajón de su buró sacó la fotografía de una mujer de cabellos castaños y grandes ojos verdes que yacía sentada a la sombra de un árbol -Susuka, regresamos a Japón ¿qué pensarás de mí después de tanto tiempo? ¿Que soy un cobarde? Claro que lo soy… sólo espero que algún día comprendas que todo lo hago por los muchachos, si les digo esa verdad que ocultamos, todos sufrirían -sus ojos se apretaron en una mueca de dolor -cuanto siento que cargues con este secreto y el dolor tan grande que implica pero, por ahora, por el bien de la familia es mejor que así sea-

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

Yacían sobre la enorme cama de un hotel de cinco estrellas, sólo una pequeña sabana ocultaba la desnudes de sus cuerpos. Yaten miraba el techo, con su habitual semblante inexpresivo y Rei se aferraba a él buscando su cuerpo.

-eres tan amable como siempre- susurró ella mientras recorría el pecho de su amante con las yemas de los dedos.

-claro…así debo responder a tus atenciones-

-¿atenciones?- repitió ella un tanto afectada.

Yaten sólo tomó los dedos de la joven con la mano derecha y jugó con ellos -sí, es un bello gesto de tu parte pasar la noche conmigo-

Pero ella alejó su mano y buscó su mirada al escuchar sus palabras -¿hacer el amor significa para ti un bello gesto?-

-no te confundas Rei…- dijo el peliplateado mientras se incorporaba -esto es sólo sexo-

La joven de cabellos azabaches se sentó por completo y le dio la espalda -¿sólo sexo?...pensé que yo significaba más que eso-

-la vez pasada te dije que fue maravilloso y esas palabras cursis que querías escuchar, ahora te habló con la verdad- dijo el ojiverde sin siquiera inmutarse.

Un silencio se formó entre la pareja, a lo que Yaten decidió que era tiempo de irse. Él era un hombre que vivía libremente, sin ningún compromiso –_Es momento de alejarme de ella, ha comenzado a encariñarse y yo no tengo intensión de ser niñera de nadie_- pensó fríamente mientras se incorporaba y comenzaba a vestirse.

Pero la escuchó llegar hasta él y abrazarlo por la espalda -Yaten...esto sonará extraño viniendo de mí pero, la verdad es que no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza todo este tiempo- susurró con voz melosa, si conseguía doblegar al joven Kuo, el etiquetado como el más grande mujeriego, no sólo conseguiría un buen amante, sino una fortuna increíble, así que procuró frotar suavemente su desnudes en el joven como una arma de seducción –quiero más de ti…Yaten…-

-¿y? ¿qué quieres exactamente? - cuestionó con el hombre con desapego.

La joven se aferró aún más a él -pues que para mi no es sólo sexo, yo hice el amor con la persona que he aprendido a amar…-

Yaten liberó una pequeña sonrisa y se alejó de ella colocándose la camisa -lo siento Rei, lo que ves es lo único que puedo ofrecerte, además, dentro de unos días regreso a Japón-

Incrédula lo tomó del brazo -¿qué? Pero ¿por qué no me habías dicho?-

El peliplateado se vestía sin siquiera verla –Rei ¿desde cuándo tengo que darte explicaciones de mi vida?-

-desde que te acuestas conmigo- gritó la mujer con amargura.

-valla, pensé que eras como yo, alguien a quien le gustaba disfrutar la vida libremente…sin ataduras, sólo disfrutar del placer, pero veo que me equivoqué al juzgarte, así que lo mejor es que me valla- tomó el saco que estaba en una silla y lo colocó en su brazo.

-espera Yaten…yo te amo…¿tú no me amas ni un poco?...ni siquiera después de todo lo que hemos pasado- preguntó la joven de cabello negro al ver que él abría la puerta dispuesto a irse.

-lo siento- dijo el mayor de los Kuo mirándola por el rabillo del ojo – eres hermosa, pero yo nunca amaré a nadie, no creo en esa basura…así que mejor olvídalo- finalizó con frialdad y salió del lugar.

-lo conseguiré… -gritó la joven desde el interior de la habitación al tiempo que caía de rodillas sobre la alfombra -haré que te enamores de mí…lo haré…te lo juro…¿me oíste Yaten?… -con rabia en sus ojos apretó los puños –nunca nadie me deja de esta manera…grábatelo Yaten, tú eres mío…ya sabrás de mí…eso te lo juro-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Continuará…


	3. Capítulo 3 帰り regreso

Muajaja Hola de nuevo chicos!

Antes que nada gracias por seguir la historia. Para no aburrirlos reservo los comentarios para el final del capi!

Que disfruten la lectura!.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

ただ、君を愛してる(Simplemente, te quiero)

Por: Katzemon

Capítulo 3.帰り(kaeri / regreso)

Sus maletas estaban listas, su ropa, sus libros, documentos y cartas, ya todo estaba empacado y sellado, así que fue a la cocina por un poco de agua, justo iba a sentarse en la sala cuando vio a su padre bajar las escaleras apresurado -Padre ¿a dónde vas con esa maleta?- cuestionó Seiya con sorpresa.

El hombre suspiró agobiado -bebo partir en seguida a Tokio, ya que hubo un problema con uno de los ingenieros que está acondicionando nuestras oficinas-

-¿es grave?-

-me temo que sí, por lo que me dijeron sufrió un accidente y su condición es grave, pero voy a confirmarlo, avisa a tus hermanos y los espero mañana en Japón- habló el empresario estrechando a su hijo en un abrazo.

Seiya devolvió el gesto -está bien padre, que tenga buen viaje-

-gracias hijo- finalizo Kuo y se dirigió a la salida.

No era muy frecuente que su padre lo abrazara de esta manera, no desde que ya no era un niño, pero recordaba con nostalgia que años atrás, esos brazos le brindaron la protección que necesitaba cuando su madre murió.

Inicia flash back

El sepelio terminó y Seiya lloraba desconsolado sobre la tumba de su madre. Hasta hace unos instantes había recibido toda serie de discursos para consolarlo, pero ninguno de ellos podía siquiera mitigar un poco el dolor en su interior. Las primeras gotas de una tormenta comenzaron a caer, la gente comenzó a dispersarse y finalmente desaparecer.

Su frágil figura yacía bajo la lluvia, hasta que las gotas dejaron de caer sobre él, pues alguien lo cubrió con un paraguas negro. Con desconfianza el niño viró su rostro lloroso y descubrió a un hombre de larga cabellera plateada y ojos azules, quien pronunció su nombre con dolor –Seiya-

Esa presencia, ese cabello plateado y sus finas facciones –un ángel…-susurró el niño con sorpresa.

Aquel hombre se arrodilló a su lado -me temo que no soy un ángel pero, desde hoy te protegeré- aseguró mientras soltaba el paraguas y lo abrazaba fuertemente –Seiya… yo soy tu padre- murmuró en un hilo de voz.

El niño apretó los ojos y se aferró al hombre que lo envolvía con fuerza.

Fin de flash back

-tengo mucho que gradecer a mi padre, sino hubiera sido por él, no sé a dónde hubiera ido a parar, por eso me esforzaré y voy a recompensar su apoyo- pensó el menor de los Kuo y se dirigió a la habitación de Taiki para cerciorarse que estuviera ahí y darle el recado.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

Una semana había pasado desde que recibió la carta de Seiya, su amigo de la infancia y con el cual había hecho una promesa: estar juntos y cuidarse mutuamente. Mina sabía perfectamente que esa promesa fue hecha cuando ellos eran pequeños y que tal vez le tomaba mucha importancia, pero siempre fue su ilusión desde niña el poder tener una relación con Seiya, por eso durante todo este tiempo rechazó las propuestas de muchos jóvenes interesados en ella.

Aunque constantemente se enviaban cartas, el tiempo lo cambia todo y de pronto una inseguridad la embargaba, pese a que Seiya le recordaba la promesa, ella temía que él hubiese conocido a una mujer que lo enamorara y la promesa representara para él una mera obligación. Sólo le restaba mantener la esperanza de que Seiya regresara pronto y poder preguntarle directamente sus sentimientos.

Ahí estaba ella, con algunas cartas sobre la cama y la fotografía que él le había enviado hace tres años. Era una foto escolar, él portaba un uniforme azul impecable y su cabello era corto, tanto que ella se burló muchas veces del rapado parcial de su amigo, como defensa Seiya argumentó que era una regla del instituto que los hombres se cortaran el cabello así, y que al egresar lo primero que haría sería dejarse crecer el cabello tan largo que tendría que amarrarlo.

Setsuna sonrió al verla sobre la cama con la mirada embobada, totalmente quieta y pensativa –con que de eso se trataba-

Con un saltó la rubia dejó caer la foto y comenzó a juntar las cartas -¿eh? Setsuna qué pasa-

-pues que toqué dos veces la puerta y nadie me contestó-

Mina subió su mano y rascó su cabeza con torpeza -ah…lo siento es que…estaba-

-sí, ya sé, pensabas en el joven Seiya ¿verdad?- comentó Setsuna alzando la ceja.

Nerviosa la joven se llevó el cabello detrás de la oreja –no, no es eso…-

-No puede ocultarlo, eso completó el ritual, siempre lo haces cuando evitas reconocer que piensas en el joven Seiya-

-a ti no puedo engañarte ¿verdad? Sí, estaba pensando en él y en que espero que regrese pronto-

-aún no te da una fecha de regreso- preguntó el ama de llaves.

-aún no, pero no importa porque sé que está muy ocupado con sus estudios-

-hablando de estudios, no crees que es un poco tarde para llegar a la academia de música, la señorita Michuru te regañará si llegas tan tarde-

-cierto…en un momento bajo-

-como de costumbre pierde la noción del tiempo –pensó la mujer de cabellos verdes mientras salía de la habitación.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

Yamada Kuo llegó a su casa después de un extenuante vuelo directo New York – Japón y de ir al hospital a ver el estado de su trabajador herido. Adolorido, movió el cuello ocasionando un sonido seco proveniente del chasquido de sus huesos.

-bienvenido señor Kuo, hizo bien en avisarme que llegaría antes, así puedo recibirlo como se merece- dijo una mujer de edad media y cabello azulado al tiempo que le quitaba el abrigo y el portafolio que cargaba en sus brazos.

-Kotoko san- pronunció con una sonrisa y la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo –es bueno estar en casa después de tanto tiempo-

La mujer de cabellos azulados correspondió ante tal gesto mientras su corazón se desbordaba de alegría, ya que por fin veía de nuevo al hombre que era su amor secreto desde que lo vio por primera vez –lo extrañamos mucho señor, pero permítame decirle que se ve usted muy bien-

El hombre caminó hasta la sala y se dejó caer pesadamente en un sofá –es bueno escuchar eso, sin embargo…los años ya pesan en mí- pronunció y miró el techo con melancolía, ese lugar tenía tantos recuerdos –en cambio la casa…es igual que siempre-

El ama de llaves, vio al señor de la casa entristecido, tanto como cuando su esposa enfermó y se fue a un hospital por su débil condición. Le dolía, después de todo siempre había estado enamorada de ese hombre, desde que llegó a esa casa, aún estando casado, aún así le amó y sufría al verlo en ese estado, así que dejó ambos objetos en un sillón y le sirvió un vaso con agua –Señor…- pronunció la mujer con sutileza -es una alegría tenerlos de vuelta-

El señor Kuo aceptó el vaso pero, sostuvo la delicada mano de la mujer mientras la miraba con ternura –gracias Kotoko, sabes que siempre has sido una buena persona, de hecho eres la única persona fiel y sincera que conozco, muchas gracias por eso...-

Sonrojada, la mujer sonrió y desvió la mirada –señor, sabe que su familia me ha ayudado mucho y no hago otra cosa que retribuir su amabilidad-

-Gracias Kotoko- murmuró el dueño de la casa al tiempo que soltaba la mano de la mujer -por cierto, tu hija, la pequeña Emy ¿cómo está?-

-pues, no tan pequeña como la última vez, ella viene en seguida, está revisando los últimos detalles en las habitaciones de sus hijos- Terminaba de decir, cuando unos pasos en las escaleras los hicieron voltear, encontrando una jovencita, de cortos cabellos azulados y un par de resplandecientes ojos con el mismo tono intenso, quien al reconocer al hombre hizo una reverencia -Señor Kuo, bienvenido-

El señor de la casa la miró sorprendido -Emy, mírate, estás enorme, ya eres toda una jovencita-

-gracias señor- balbuceó apenada.

-¿y… qué grado estudias?-

-en la preparatoria señor-

-¿sigues tu sueño de ser médico?- preguntó el hombre de cabellos plateados con una sonrisa.

Emy lo miró extrañada -¿cómo es que lo recuerda señor Kuo?-

-no parabas de repetirlo cuando eras una niña-

-creo que lo repetías unas diez veces al día- comentó su madre con gracia, haciendo reír a los presentes.

-Ni hablar, ustedes son parte de esta familia, por eso no se preocupen que yo arreglaré que entres en una escuela que te prepare bien para tú propósito- comentó el hombre entre risas.

-pero señor Kuo, no tiene porque…- intentó decir la joven, sin embargo el hombre se lo impidió -No hay peros que valgan, yo correré con los gastos de tus estudios, así que mañana mismo todo estará arreglado-

Kotoko hizo una pronunciada reverencia -muchas gracias señor Kuo-

-no hay de qué, por mucho tiempo no he sido capaz de hacer nada por ustedes, así que permítanme hacer esto…-

-Muchísimas gracias- repitió el ama de llaves con humildad.

-ya basta de esto, me conformo con que sigan cuidando bien la casa, bueno me voy a descansar un rato, los muchachos vienen mañana por la mañana, así que asegúrense de tener todo listo…-

-como diga, señor. Por cierto, su baño ya está listo-

El hombre hizo un gesto de aceptación y desapareció dejando solas a ambas mujeres.

Una vez que los pasos del hombre ya no eran audibles, Emy se giró a ver a su progenitora –madre, no es correcto aceptar la oferta del señor Kuo-

La mujer acarició la mejilla de su hija -Emy, ya has escuchado cómo se puso, recuerda lo testarudo que es el señor, al final terminaremos aceptando, además yo quiero que tú tengas una buena educación y si el señor Kuo puede hacerme ese favor, lo dejo en sus manos-

-madre…- susurró la joven y no tuvo otra opción que aceptarlo, ahora a cambio de ello, pondría todo su esfuerzo por cumplir su objetivo y algún día encontraría la manera de pagarle al señor Kuo todo la generosidad que había mostrado con ellas.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

Su recamara de casado, hacía tantos años que no estaba ahí, pero parecía que aún podía ver a su querida esposa Susuka arrullando al pequeño Yaten con una gran sonrisa y su esencia parecía estar impregnada en las paredes. Con tristeza se dejó caer sobre la gran cama matrimonial y al encontrarse solo en su casa, sin trabajo ni pendientes de ningún tipo, podía reflexionar lo triste que era su vida. Cómo había pasado de ser un hombre felizmente casado y exitoso, a uno abandonado por su esposa y con tres hijos que lo miraban con respeto más que con amor. Era fácil, todo era su culpa, desde un principio todo fue su culpa, su debilidad masculina que lo condujo a tener relaciones fuera del matrimonio y las consecuencias fueron terribles.

-Al regresar a Japón el secreto que he guardado celosamente está más vivo que nunca…eso lo sé…o es que tal vez…inconcientemente lo planee así…No…yo soy un cobarde incapaz de revelar nada…tengo miedo de qué pasaría si mis hijos se enterarán que el prestigiado señor Yamada Kuo tiene un pasado tan turbio, sobre todo Seiya…si él se enterara…jamás me lo perdonaría…-

Abrumado, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos intentando apartar aquellos pensamientos y tratar de relajarse, esperando que su regreso a Japón no significara la destrucción de su familia.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

Una fila de trabajadores esperaba que los jóvenes arribaran y al verlos abrir la puerta, los presentes hicieron una marcada reverencia -bienvenidos jóvenes Kuo- dijeron a la mismo tiempo.

Taiki agradeció con una sonrisa -gracias a todos…es un placer verte de nuevo Kotoko...- la mujer le devolvió la sonrisa y permaneció en silencio.

Sin embargo, Yaten miró a todos fríamente y alzó la ceja intrigado -¿y mi padre?-

-él está descansando en su habitación joven Yaten…- contentó la madre de Emy con suavidad.

-muy bien, haré lo mismo…-y entregó su pequeña gata negra a una muchacha de la servidumbre –dale de comer a Luna, hace tres comidas al día, sólo alimento blando- finalizó el joven de cabellos plateados y subió las escaleras con desgano.

Taiki rodó los ojos ante la actitud de su hermano –discúlpenlo, fue un largo viaje…yo también estoy cansado, así que hasta mañana…-estaba a punto de subir, pero giró a ver al ama de llaves –Kotoko…¿y Emy?…no la veo por aquí-

-la mande a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, joven-

-muy bien, tal vez la vea mañana…ahora me voy a descansar…el vuelo fue agotador…hasta mañana Kotoko- se despidió el castaño y desapareció por las escaleras.

-hasta mañana joven Taiki- se apresuró a contestar la mujer antes de perderlo de vista, en ese instante un susurró la hizo fijar su atención al último hijo del señor Kuo.

-Kotoko san- musitó Seiya quien desde su entrada a ese lugar, se había quedado petrificado, con una mirada rápida peinó todo el lugar, era exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, entonces fue consiente de la presencia de la mujer de cabellos azulados, su maleta resbaló entre sus manos y corrió a abrazar al ama de llaves, quien lo recibió en un amoroso abrazo y una sutil caricia en la cabeza –mírate, estás enorme…ya eres todo un hombre…-

-Kotoko san…la eché de menos….- susurró el joven apretando sus ojos con fuerza. Kotoko era la mujer que había cuidado de él una vez que llegó a esa casa, era la única a parte de su padre que le mostraba una sonrisa sincera y lo trataba como a un hijo.

Kotoko también lo estrechó con cariño -yo también te extrañe mucho…mi pequeño Seiya-

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

Giró la perilla de la puerta, después del largo viaje regresaba a su antiguo hogar, era una residencia grande y lujosa, después de todo era una familia cuyo estatus le permitía darse lujos, sin embargo era un lugar que traía muchos recuerdos desagradables -de nuevo este maldito lugar…- gruñó Yaten y entró a su habitación. Era espaciosa y un ventanal la proveía de una luminosidad especial. Sus ojos verdes se deslizaron paulatinamente por el espacio, reconociendo su cama, el armario, la pequeña sala junto a la ventana y la puerta que conducía al baño.

En la mesa de centro había un pequeño florero con un botón de rosa roja, al percatarse de ello, con grandes zancadas llegó hasta el sitió y tomó bruscamente la flor para estrujarla con violencia y tirarla al bote de basura –debió ser el jardinero, sabe que odio la flores, en especial las rosas porque…me recuerdan a esa mujer- gruñó malhumorado.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

Kotoko ayudó a Seiya a subir su equipaje, pero en cuanto llegaron al cuarto, el azabache la tomó de las manos y la sentó en la cama -Y dígame…¿cómo se encuentra de salud? ¿cómo está Emy?-

La mujer sonrió ante la ola de preguntas -tan ansioso como de costumbre-

-lo siento, es que ha pasado tanto tiempo- susurró apenado.

-Te entiendo, hemos estado muy bien y veo que tú igual-

Él asintió con la cabeza -si, sigo estudiando, no quiero defraudar a mi padre, pero por lo que vi, todo sigue igual por aquí-

-así es, todo igual, incluso el recinto de tu madre está bien cuidado-

-ya quiero ir a visitarla, el estar aquí es como poder estar más cerca de ella…y…Mina ¿la has visto?- cuestionó con una extraña emoción.

-algunas veces, ya sabes que su padre siempre la tiene saturada de actividades, pero en el aniversario de tu madre siempre nos vemos y ella siempre le lleva flores-

Una sonrisa se formó en su labios -igual que antes-

-si, pero ahora duerme, debes estar cansado-

-no te lo niego, el vuelo fue fatigante-

-entonces, hasta mañana- dijo la mujer mientras salía de la habitación.

-hasta mañana Kotoko san-

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

Emy se levantó de golpe cansada de rodar sobre su cama sin éxito. Su reloj marcaba las dos de la madrugada y por más que intentaba poner en blanco su mente, la sola idea de cambiar de escuela, de amigos y de ambiente la estresaban a tal grado, que el sueño se negaba a llegar –mamá dice que es bueno tomar una taza de leche caliente –se dijo y con un suspiró salió de la cama, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

-Este cambio de horario me va a volver loco- gruñó Taiki al no poder conciliar el sueño –además- y se escuchó un ruido proveniente de su estómago –tengo hambre-

Sin más remedio y mientras se acostumbraba su organismo al nuevo horario, se puso una bata y salió de su habitación en busca de un refrigerio.

Mientras más se acercaba escuchaba ruidos provenientes del interior, sigiloso entró a la cocina -¿quién anda ahí?- y la joven que antes estaba de espaldas a él, volteó encontrándose de frente. La jovencita de cabellos azulados lo reconoció y se quedó sin habla, era él, el mismo niño de cabello castaño y ojos violetas con el que jugaba cuando era niña, pero ahora convertido en un hombre. Ante el silencio, el aún impactado joven pronunció -E…Emy chan…¿eres tú, verdad?-

-Taiki…digo joven Taiki- balbuceó ella ensimismada y asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

Entonces él sonrió y se acercó hasta poder alcanzar un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos –con tu cabello corto no te reconocía…pero sin duda eres tú, esos ojos te delatan-

Sonrojada apartó la vista –en cambio yo lo reconocí enseguida-

-siempre fue así, tú siempre me reconocías y me encontrabas ¿recuerdas cuando jugábamos al escondite? –Sonrió con añoranza - no importaba en donde me escondiera, tú siempre me encontrabas-

-lo recuerdo…- susurró Emy y lo miró con una sonrisa en el rostro –bienvenido joven Taiki-

-estoy de vuelta…- pronunció el castaño y sin que ella lo esperara la abrazó acogedoramente.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

Había muchas rosas rojas, de hecho el ambiente estaba aromatizado con su esencia. Yaten caminó por la habitación, la cama estaba destendida…por toda ella había pétalos. Las puertas de la terraza estaban abiertas y las cortinas se arremolinaban con la fuerza del viento, con su mano las alejó y entonces distinguió la figura de una mujer de cabellos rojizos.

Sus ojos verdes se estremecieron al verla parada sobre el barandal del balcón -Kakio- murmuró con temor.

La joven viró su cabeza y lo miró de reojo -Yaten…perdóname… ya no puedo…- susurró con dolor dejando que sus lágrimas descendieran.

-baja de ahí, no importa lo que pase, ambos podremos solucionarlo…- suplicó el joven con desesperación.

-lo siento…- y la vio impulsarse levemente hacía el frente y caer sin siquiera dudar. Las rosas que ella aferraba en sus manos poco a poco fueron esparciéndose mientras ella caía.

Corrió y sus manos intentaron alcanzarla con desesperación, pero sólo pudo sujetar un pétalo al toparse con la baranda y verla caer.

Con un gritó se incorporó de golpe, sus manos estaban extendidas en la misma posición que en su sueño, intentando alcanzar algo. Yaten sudaba, sus pesadillas regresaban justo al volver a Japón. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos –aún me persigues… después de tanto tiempo…Kakio- murmuró con dolor.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

Emy preparó sándwich y té para Taiki y se sentaron en la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

-así que tenías insomnio- comentó el chico de cabellos castaños.

Emy afirmó con la cabeza -sí, tu padre va a ayudarme a entrar a una buena preparatoria y la verdad es que estoy muy nerviosa-

-ya veo…- dijo él con serenidad -despreocúpate, siempre has tenido las mejores notas y estoy seguro que de inmediato destacarás-

-sólo espero que no sea un colegio particular, porque la verdad no creo encajar- confesó la joven con turbación, ya que ella siempre había asistido a colegios públicos y el ambiente era totalmente diferente.

-ya te dije que no te preocupes –insistió mirándola con ternura -eres una buena chica y ese tipo de personas no importa a donde vallan, siempre serán bienvenidas-

-gracias…- murmuró la peliazul apenada…-_es diferente…es diferente a cuando éramos niños…antes podía sonreírle abiertamente a cualquier comentario…pero ahora…me siento apenada…ni siquiera puedo mirarle a los ojos_…- pensó Emy, para después verlo levantarse.

-gracias a ti por el sándwich, hacía mucho que no comía uno tan delicioso…por cierto, no importa en donde estudies, sólo asegúrate de ser una buena doctora, recuerda que yo seré tu paciente- le guiñó graciosamente y se retiró.

Los ojos azules de la mujer se abrieron de par en par recordando aquello -_Por eso decidí estudiar medicina…ya lo había olvidado. En ese entonces, la madre de Taiki acababa de ser abatida por su enfermedad y él se aislaba en algún rincón de la casa. Ese día estaba lloviendo y lo encontré escondido en la pequeña casa del árbol, el pobre temblaba de frió y su llanto se mezclaba con las gotas de lluvia_-

Inicia Flash back

-Joven Taiki, baje de ahí- gritaba una pequeña desde abajo, haciendo a un lado su paraguas para ver al niño.

Al escucharla, el niño de cabello cobrizo se cubrió los oídos -No…vete, no voy a bajar-

Emy frunció el ceño enojada -pero está lloviendo y tiene que comer algo…-

-no lo haré….no quiero nada…- vociferó Taiki con fuerza -que no entiendes que me siento mal…-

-¿se siente mal?...- pronunció la pequeña con preocupación -espere un momento – arrojó su paraguas al suelo y con dificultad subió hasta donde se encontraba el niño tomándolo de los hombros -¿qué tiene? ¿qué le duele?-

-me duele aquí- susurró el Taiki y tocó el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

-pero el médico ya lo revisó y dijo que no tiene nada- recordó la pequeña Emy, pues desde que su madre había enfermado, el pequeño Taiki se sentía mal, aunque según los doctores, todo era una cuestión psicológica después de separarse de su progenitora.

-El doctor no sabe…- dijo entre lágrimas lastimeras -me duele…me duele mucho-

-por favor no llore…- gimoteó la pequeña mientras comenzaba a llorar también –no llore más, cuando yo sea grande me convertiré en médico y ya verá que lo curaré, si el doctor no puede, yo sí…yo si podré-

El niño limpió con su muñeca los rastros de lágrimas -lo dices en serio Emy…-

-sí…yo lo curaré, se lo juró, así lo haré…- aseveró la niña con decisión y entonces el pequeño Taiki le sonrió entre su tristeza –gracias Emy…te creo…-

Fin flash back

-_Cuando niña no comprendía ese dolor en su corazón…ahora soy capaz de entender sus sentimientos de aquel día y me apena, me apena no poder hacer nada, porque ese dolor, es uno que ni un médico puede sanar…es un dolor del alma…es el dolor de haber perdido a su madre…es un dolor…que no seré capaz de curar….-_ pensó Emy con amargura antes de regresar a su cama.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

-ya estoy de vuelta…mañana visitaré a las mujeres más importantes de mi vida, primero visitaré a mi madre, hace tanto que no visito su tumba y después veré a Mina, estoy seguro que se alegrará- pensó Seiya con una sonrisa en los labios sonrojándose ante su inconsciente reacción, se sentía como un niño ansioso, aunque no sabía cómo reaccionaría al tenerla de nuevo frente a frente y su mente divago entre las múltiples posibilidades, hasta que cayó en un profundo sueño.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

つ つ ぐ ... Continuará...

Cómo ven? Apenas vamos arrancando con todo esto!Ahora si me estoy quebrando la cabeza para agregarle más emoción al asunto, ya por ahí vienen más personajes Haruka y Michiru les suena? y recuerdan aquel enamorado de Mina llamado Armand? wiii pero ya vendrán más adelante.

Especiales gracias a Rossy Kuo y Mayilu por su reviews:

Rossy Kou: Si a mi tambien me encanta la pareja MinaxYaten jjojo para esta historia hasta he dibujado algunos posters, ya los subiré y por face te los muestro jojojo

Mayilu: que crees Danien si estará en esta historia jojojo tiene llamado más adelante. Aunque puedo adelantarte que será antagonico wiii ya sabes algo de maldad para aderezar la historia jojojo

Espero sus comentarios!


End file.
